The Good Witch
by artificialfreedxm
Summary: Davina is pregnant with Kol's baby. She's lost her magic during the duration of her pregnancy. Rebekah is back in her own body. Will Freya help or will she leave Kol to rot on the other side? The normal human spirit version of the other side. That continues to remain a mystery to us all. Also, this story will probably end up containing bits of Klaroline or Klamille, and Stebekah.


**The Good Witch**

 **AN:** Before you go any further into my story I want you all to know that some of this is a little bit improvised. I haven't fully caught up with the originals yet and I really hate the whole body jumping nonsense. Since this is a Kolvina story I put Bex back in her own body without much of an explanation. I might give one later but for now let's focus on the delicious couple that is, Davina and Kol. Rates and reviews are the only things that keep my stories alive so if you like it then do the thing.

* * *

The mornings were hell for the little harvest witch days after she'd spent the night in the arms of a Mikaelson. But it was as clear to her now as her own reflection in the chamber pots water. Davina's head hung low in the bowl. Remnants of spittle and her morning eggs lingered beneath her pale bottom lip, and at the ends of her messy dark hair. This wasn't just some sort of stomach virus passing through. Side effects brought on by the grieving process. It had been weeks now. Davina was pregnant. In way over her head, and with the wild whips of emotion coursing throughout her veins it was hard for her to concentrate solely on bringing Kol back. When darkness approached it grew cold in her bed. It was obvious even to those who didn't know her well that she was being affected tremendously by his passing, and even more so by the fact that she still wasn't able to resurrect him.

"I need to ask a favor" Davina tidied herself up before approaching the feisty blonde original but she wasn't able to stop the swelling of salty tears in her ducts. Rebekah could smell her coming from a mile away despite having just regained control of her former shell.

"A favor?" she inquired with one hand on her hip, narrowing her eyes as she looked the girl over a couple of times to try and decipher herself what was the matter.

"Yeah— I think you owe it yourself anyways considering you promised Kol to keep that vessel of yours until you found a way to bring him back." The hormones inside of her raging at this point while she tried her best not to sound like a complete git. Now, normally this would have struck a chord in Rebekah but seeing as it was true it only peaked her interest and made her more eager to hear the girl out.

"Go on then" she replied staring at the brunette with furrowed brows as she awaited her continuation.

"Freya— is she willing to help me perform a spell? I'm sure it will get Kol back into his body or any of his choosing for that matter" Rebekah had on her resting bitch face in the same firm stance she'd taken before hearing out the bold little witch.

"I don't know if she'd particularly be inclined to help you or anyone else outside our of family. Plus, it seems to me as if she's confident enough to do these sorts of things on her own. I mean— not to sound as snobbish as she does but she did get me back into my body all by herself...and it's not like I begged her to by the way. All I wanted was the channel's severed and the damned killings to stop. I never wanted to drain innocent children of their powers, even as a vampire I have more dignity than Eva Sinclair."

Davina knew this was true and wasn't really in the mood to spat it out with Rebekah just yet. "Don't be so sure of yourself little sister" Elijah butted in causing both females heads to spin in his direction. He now had to get use to referring to Rebekah as his younger sister to distinguish to others listening in whom he was talking to. In this case the listener was Marcellus. He had noticed Davina acting strangely since Kol's demise but assumed it was just a phase she would eventually get over but when months started to pass without so much as a waver in her behavior Marcel grew worried.

"What in the devil's name are you doing here?" the undead diva hissed at him standing gallantly at the top of the stairway. Davina figured this to get rowdy and slumped back onto the couch clutching her tum to keep it from aching.

"I live here Rebekah," he said with a snarky attitude giving her a once over before continuing "the better question would be what are you doing here?" of course Elijah knew what she had been doing there since the wee hours of the night and Rebekah would have been wise not to sass him while he was in such a combative mood.

"Forget I mentioned it," the blonde rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back at Davina whom was now breathing heavily, and trying to swallow down saliva faster than it regenerated beneath her tongue. "and leave us be would you? We're kind of in the middle of something here."

Elijah took notice of Davina's strange behavior instantaneously and only listened to his sisters persistent mouthing off halfheartedly, making her one of the luckiest original siblings present in his spiraling disposition thus far. "Are you okay?" he questioned making his way down the steps at a slower than usual pace as the girl began rocking herself forward to stand.

"I-I'm fine just...ate something I shouldn't of… forget about it… I'll talk with you later Rebekah..." Davina hoisted herself up with sheer willpower but her heart began beating faster in fear of what the siblings would say or do to her if they were to find out what she herself was certain of.

"—Wait! I'm not just going to let you walk out of here after you've asked for our sisters help in a matter of which neither Niklaus, Elijah or myself have been fully informed of. What's going on here Davina? What kind of spell is it?" Rebekah wasn't quick or clever when it concerned someone else's private problems as she'd had her own to worry about but Elijah on the other hand had already been in tuned with the young witches rate change in palpitations during her desperation to flee the scene. You see, Elijah would much rather focus on cleaning up after others because it kept his mind from slipping furthermore towards the dreaded red door and he'd only just recently been able to thank Camille for that.

"It's nothing so important that it can't wait until after I've had a nap" the witch assured Rebekah and was nearly let off the hook.

"Alright then— I'll come find you in an hour or so. Rest up," the blonde was certain her inquiries regarding the spell for Kol couldn't have been the safest but… it was something she was certainly all for persuading Freya into doing could it truly resurrect him.

"Not so fast" Davina barely moved an inch before Elijah's hand was placed delicately around her newly bony wrist "If you're looking to get our help Davina then you must be completely honest with us."

"I assure you Elijah, she's just tired. She's barely slept a wink since…" Rebekah was trying to defend Davina before she'd heard the nearly inaudible whisper escape from her thinly glued lips.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" the original Mikaelson female blurted as Elijah dropped his hand from her now shuttering limb. "That's bloody im— possible..."

"Please, don't tell anyone... I'm begging you! Both of you… Please don't tell Marcel" the tears that had earlier formed started to spill from her like molten lava during a newly active volcano eruption. "I can't handle this right now. I just can't handle any of this." _Not alone_.

Davina didn't dare say the last bit aloud because she hadn't known whether or not Kol would've even wanted to come back knowing what was in store for him should she consider keeping their child after knowing full well what being a Mikaelson firstborn could eventually lead to. "Don't tell who?" Marcel stepped out from his place behind the large beam in the dining hall as the groups eyes shifted towards his glowering figure.

"Marcel, please… I'm so sorry" Davina felt like a broken record at this point and all she wanted to do was go back to bed. Her eyes heavily lined with sleepless bags as Marcel threatened to charge at her.

"How could you be so stupid!? Haven't you learned anything from that bayou tramp!?" If so, he was hoping it would have been that she'd done the wrong thing by keeping that growing infant alive inside of her past the first couple of months of knowing it was present. Elijah didn't take to kindly of the name calling and decided it would be in Marcel's best interest to get some rest— so he snapped his neck seconds after his final words to keep him from pressing anymore of his buttons and getting himself killed.

"Elijah!" the blonde ran to her lover's side as he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and just when no one thought it possible Davina's face was washed of more color.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she muttered as Elijah turned his attention towards her again and asked a simple question she thought herself to have been obvious.

"The baby, it's Kol's?" Rebekah was now focused on the two of them again, Marcel's head in her lap as she watched on curiously to what would soon unfold.

"What do you take me for Elijah?" the witches attitude problem increased tenfold since the pregnancy began and she partially blamed it on spending too much time with Kol in the previous months. "Of course the baby is his."

"Is that why you require help Davina?" the blonde asked with a seemingly permanent frown plastered on her features. It seemed everyone was getting the happy endings she so long desired. "I thought a child would make your magics stronger?"

"On the contrary Bekah, it's probably caused her to lose control of her magic entirely for the time being. Mother had that same problem while she was pregnant for you."


End file.
